Sunday Mornings
by cdunbar
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning... Bella/Jasper.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Yes, it's a Jasper/Bella one-shot. Don't read it, if you don't like the thought of them together.

* * *

**Sunday Mornings**

**BPOV**

I rolled over into the hard body lying next to me in bed. Slowly coming back into the world of the living, I felt the lightest brush of a kiss upon my lips and the all too familiar spark of electricity that shot through my body from it. I smiled, opening my eyes to the sight of the heaven-sent man whom I loved more than anything on this world.

"Morning, Bella," he said, snaking one arm around my waist under the covers.

"Morning, Jasper," I responded, reaching up to push back the wayward sun-streaked strands of hair from his face. He always looked so sexy with his "I just woke up" rumpled hair.

"What do you want to do today, darlin'?" he asked, dropping into his Texan drawl on the 'darling', which never failed to make me giggle. His sky blue eyes gazed into mine.

"Mmm, can we just stay in bed for a while?"

"Sure, baby," he sighed contently, pulling me closer to him until I was snuggled against what I could reach of his 6'3" body. My forehead rested above his beating heart and I let myself relax, listening to his heartbeat, until I was sure mine echoed his.

Absently running my hands over his abs, I wondered how some women could find those huge, muscled men attractive. Jasper was the perfect size for me – lean, with just enough muscle to make most men feel inadequate when compared with him. He would even put Brad Pitt to shame.

I honestly couldn't imagine loving anyone else.

My thoughts made me smile, which Jasper felt, of course.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, running one of his hands through my hair.

"Just happy," I replied sheepishly, dropping a kiss on his chest.

He pulled back and caressed the full length of my cheek, smoothing my hair back behind my ear. "Me too."

That elicited a quick grin from me before I bit my bottom lip, feeling a surge of love and happiness for this gorgeous man. Correction: For _my_ gorgeous man.

His eyes narrowed and darkened, turning into more "ocean in a storm" blue as he focused on my mouth. I knew that look very well and my body responded instantly, a rush of arousal surging within me and pooling between my legs.

Jasper leaned down and captured my lips in a searing kiss, his mouth slanted over mine in the most delicious way. He nipped at my lower lip, then sucked it into his mouth briefly before lightly running his tongue over it. I opened up to him, pushing myself higher against him, and cupped his face between my hands. His tongue slid against mine, his well-known yet still exotic cinnamon taste filling my mouth.

I moaned into his mouth as his hands dug into my hips, gripping me to him even harder. Throwing my head back to draw in a rugged breath, he continued kissing me along my jawline and down my throat.

"Oooh, god… Jasper," I moaned as he nipped and sucked on the spot on my neck where my pulse beat erratically. Little shivers of pleasure rippled down my body and I felt my need grow until it became unbearable.

"I need you, baby," he whispered before rolling me onto my back, apparently also unable to deny his need for me any longer. Jasper settled between my legs, holding himself up by his elbows, which were on either side of my head.

"Are you wet for me?" he asked, nuzzling my neck.

"Always," I gasped, lifting my hips to rub against his straining erection.

He pressed down against my hips and started rocking back and forth. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing our lower halves closer against each other. The friction was delicious, but only quieted a fraction of my demanding need for him.

I needed his naked skin against mine, and him buried inside me, making me scream his name in ecstasy.

Now.

My hands attacked his shirt, ripping it off over his head. I don't know why he continued to wear a shirt to bed anyway. It was just a waste of precious seconds to get it off, which could be better spent in other avenues of interest.

Like touching his amazingly toned abs. Or burying my fingers in his gloriously sexy hair. Or running my hands over his back, feeling the rippling motion of his muscles as he moved against me.

Was there anything better?

Oh, yeah. There was.

Doing those things while he was mercilessly pounding into me.

I shuddered at the thought and the ache between my legs peaked.

"Inside me. Now," I mumbled incoherently.

Somehow, thankfully, he heard me. Hooking his fingers inside the seam of my pajama shorts, he quickly pulled them down and threw them aside. In quick succession flew my underwear, the cami I had been wearing, and his boxers.

Finally we were right where I wanted us – skin to skin, with nothing hindering us.

Jasper slowly trailed one hand down my throat, in between the valley of my breasts, and over my stomach, until he reached his intended destination.

My eyes rolled back in my head as he skillful fingers found the bundle of nerves that had been pulsing for his touch. He pushed down lightly on it and my back arched off the mattress.

"Jasper," I moaned as he started moving his finger around in a circle, teasing me with light brushes against my clit.

I was slowly going out of my mind. It was too much, and not enough at the same time. He was teasing me.

"More," I breathed, clawing at his arms, back, neck, anything I could reach, trying desperately to make him comply with my wishes.

I should have known better than to hope he would fulfill them right away. He always loved teasing me until I became crazed with need for him.

Jasper removed his hand and I growled in frustration, "Ungh! Dammit it, Jasper!"

He laughed. He _laughed_ at me and trailed light kisses down my neck, continuing his way down until his masterful tongue found my very tender nipple.

I gasped as his hot mouth drew my breast in and he started suckling me. My hands burrowed through his hair, latching onto the back of his head to prevent him from moving as he did heavenly devious things with his tongue and teeth.

His hand reached down and cupped my other breast, kneading it in time with the ministrations he was lavishing on my budded and aching nipple. Then he switched and paid the same attention to my other breast.

He continued this until I started whimpering. The ache was screaming to be filled and I was mindless with lust. My hands moved from his hair to run all over his body, touching and stroking as much of him as they could reach.

"Jasper," I panted. "Please."

He lifted his head and grinned. "You know I love it when you beg."

I did know, which is why I had said it. Begging always sped him up and I was too far gone to care what I said, as long as he stroked the fire burning inside of me. But I also loved teasing him, and it was time for some payback.

"You do?" I asked, feigning innocence.

He nodded, dropping kisses randomly on my chest.

"So if I said something like… fuck me now, please…"

Jasper cut me off, launching himself up the bed and claiming my lips in a passionate kiss. I smiled inwardly, gloating a little at the power I still held over him after all these years.

He hitched one of my legs back over his hip and slid into me, still assaulting my mouth. I gasped at the feel of him.

No matter how many times we did this, it always took me by surprise how perfect he felt inside of me, filling me up.

"Oh, god… Bella," he rasped after pulling back, allowing me to breath again. "You feel so fucking good."

"Uuhhh," I moaned breathlessly. That was all my brain could come up with as he thrust into me, almost immediately finding the lazy pace that he knew drove me crazy. I wrapped my other leg around his waist, pulling him deeper into me.

We moaned simultaneously at the increased pleasure and Jasper began to softly say my name with each breath he let out. I was so close. I just needed one little push and I would fall over the edge.

"Faster," I demanded.

At once, Jasper picked up the pace, slamming into me. Then he angled himself up until he hit my clit every time he thrust into me.

My entire body tensed and I came hard, screaming his name, as he relentlessly continued to thrust into me.

One, two strokes later, his breath caught and he exploded in me. I watched as he gritted his teeth and threw back his head in ecstasy.

He was the epitome of beauty in that moment. God, I loved watching him when he came.

Jasper collapsed on top of me a second later and we stayed like that until our ragged breathing became more stable.

"Love you," he whispered into my ear right before kissing my cheek and rolling off me.

"Love you, too," I sighed, turning onto my side and snuggling into his chest. His arm wrapped around me and held me close as I felt myself drift back to sleep.

I loved Sundays.


End file.
